Spring Surprises
by Serpico1986
Summary: Spring was always a season of surprises for Lara Jean, specially, when her best friend Josh comes with a confession, that changes everything.


**I realise my stories are getting much the same, so i decided to inovate and write this thing.**

 **The story bellow isn´t part of any storyline and i will not follow any storyline after that, it´s just an one shot out of nowere i decided to produce since my inspiration come back. Other than that, it follows the script of the movie, not the book series.**

 **Hope you like.**

* * *

 **DSCWin and TheBatQueen, thanks for the help.**

* * *

 **SPRING SURPRISES**

The whole situation was a big surprise to Lara Jean, as she never expected that one of the boys she once confessed her love, would ask her such a thing, still, when Josh appeared on her door that afternoon, she couldn´t help but listen to her best friend and try to help him out.

_/_

That day in question, Lara Jean was on her home, cleaning her room, when she heard the doorbell ring. Since she was alone at home, she rushed to answer the door, just to find Josh there, with a confused expression on his face.

''Lara Jean, how are you? Can I come in? Let´s talk?'' he asked

''yeah, sure, come in'' she said giving him space for Josh to pass ''is everything alright?''

''well, honestly, I don´t know…'' the boy took a deep breath ''I don´t know how to start… I'm feeling embarrassed ''he said and Lara paled

''Josh, you´re scaring me, is everything all right really? You can tell me everything.''

''well…'' he started '' This has been happening for some time, I hope you understand ... It's been some time since I've been having these thoughts and I'm very confused and terrified to tell the truth''

''okay… I don´t get it'' she confessed

''i´m in love, Lara Jean''

''Aww, Josh and you are afraid of that?'' Lara Jean laughed ''okay, who is she?''

''that´s the problem… it´s not a she'' Josh had bot red with embarrassment.

''it´s not…wait, what?''

''it´s been a little while…since I'm in love with a boy in the school… and I'm afraid, I'm afraid he won´t love me back and I'm afraid of what my parents may think''

''What? Josh!'' Lara Jean Jump on her feet ''you have been lying to us? And about my sister? Do not tell me you dated her just for disguise and…''

''Lara Jean, calm down, ok, please'' Josh got worried about his friend and tried to make her calm down ''just listen to me'' he said ''I did loved Margot, it hurt break up with her…''

''okay…'' Lara Jean took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. ''then, since when you started to have this feelings? And who is the new gi… guy?''

''a couple of months ago…and it´s Lucas James'' Josh said and Lara Jean seemed surprised

''wow, it´s huge, well, I wrote him a letter as well, I didn´t know he was gay at the time, but he´s a nice guy. Josh, are you sure you are right about it?'' the girl asked

''I don´t know'' he confessed ''would you help me with it?''

''i…'' Lara Jean looked at her friend, not knowing what to say, she just didn´t want to disappoint him ''I promise, I will do my best.'' She said and Josh hug her.

That subject wasn´t pushed anymore for the rest of the day. After Josh confessed his feelings, he helped Lara Jean with the cleaning and even had dinner with the family when Dr. Covey and Kitty come home.

_/_

During the week followed, Lara Jean kept her mouth shut at school, since after the incident with the letters, the last thing she wanted was been involved in another mess. Still, on the other hand, she keep helping Josh in secret, giving him advices and a friendly shoulder when he wanted to confess his things.

''so…Josh, one of the dudes you send a later is actually a gal? dude, he´s bisexual, then?''' Christina asked one day while she and Lara were having lunch and Lara decided to tell her everything.

''what is bi… what?'' the Korean girl looked confused

''bisexual? Means he likes both men and women, how you don´t know that? Never mind, I'm shocked, does Peter knows? And why Lucas?''

''I don´t know. And Chris, Peter knowing this is the least of my problems, I just worry about what Margot will say''

''dude, I forgot! What you will tell her sister?''

''nothing'' Lara Jean said ''I told Josh he is the one who going to give her the news'' she said ''I don´t want to be involved in another mess, Chris, so please, let´s keep it to ourselves for a while''

''okay'' the other girl agreed ''and tell Josh he have my support as well, I can´t wait to see Lucas face when Josh tell him he is in love'' Chris clap her hands and in response, Lara Jean just shocked her head in annoyance.

Later that day, Peter invite Lara to a lunch at Corner Café, their favorite place to eat. Once there, Peter stared at her for a few seconds and folded his arms over his chest. ''Okay Covey, what are you hiding from me?'' he said and in response, Lara Jean almost drop her juice.

''what?'' she asked confused

''come on Covey, don´t think I didn´t saw how strange you are acting since last week, it´s like you have been hiding something'' Peter said ''tell me what is it?''

''nothing'' she said ''I'm just helping Josh with something'' she said and Peter frowned

''always Sanderson'' he complained ''I swear if this guy is bugging you he will have problems''

''it´s not that, Peter!''

''Alright then what is it?"

Lara looked around seeing that they were the only two from their school before leaning in closer. "Josh came by to tell me he's in love with someone."

"He's not on love with you is he? Because if he is were going to have problems."

"No. He's not in love with someone like me."

"Well that's rude. What idiot doesn't want to love you?"

"Josh's not an idiot. He's just in love with Luc...lucky seven casinos."

Peter looked at Lara Jean unconvinced with her explanation. "Okay. I do not see why. He's not old enough to be in a casino."

"He's in love with Lucas." Lara blurted out making Peter's eyes open up wide.

"Wow. Okay. Don't know why you didn't want me to know beforehand."

"Didn't know how you would react."

''well, I'm shocked'' he said ''and I'm finding hilarious that you wrote love letters to two gay men''

''he´s not totally gay, he´s bi…se…something, I think''

''he´s gay anyway'' Peter remarked

''okay, but don´t tell anyone, Pete, Please, I beg you!'' Lara Jean was getting nervous, gossips was Peter´s weak point and with that information on hand, God knows what he could do with that information.

''whoa, don´t worry Covey, I will keep my mouth shout for now, I promise'' he said raising both hands'' he said ''now let's change the subject'' he smiled and relieved, Lara Jean didn´t waste time asking him about his plans for the weekend, so they could spend time together.

Her only concern now was how Margot will react with these new inspected facts. Lara Jean hoped she was going to be alight.

 **END**


End file.
